Technology Field
Exemplary embodiments described herein relate to an insulation cover of a resolver and a method for winding a coil of the insulation cover of the resolver, and more particularly to an insulation cover of a resolver and a method for winding a coil of the insulation cover of the resolver, which can relieve a tension that is applied to the coil by a slack part, and thus can minimize breaking of the coil according to thermal deformation or deterioration of the coil.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a resolver of a motor is a sensor that measures a rotational angular velocity and a rotation angle of a rotor for the control of the motor. The resolver detects the rotation angle by reading a carrier amplitude ratio of a sine output and a cosine output from voltages that are generated through changing of the rotation angle of the rotor to sine and cosine states.
A stator of the resolver in the related art is provided with a ring-shaped stator core that enables the rotor to be rotated inside the stator and a plurality of teeth parts formed at predetermined intervals on an inside of the stator core.
According to the resolver in the related art, a coil is wound on the teeth parts of the stator in a state where upper and lower surfaces of the stator are covered by an insulation cover to be insulated. The coil, which is wound on the teeth parts of the stator, is also wound on terminal pins to be electrically connected thereto. In this case, the coil, which is wound on the terminal pins, is stretched tight so that the coil receives high tension without being loosened, and due to this, the wound coil may be broken according to thermal deformation of the coil that is caused by temperature change, vibration, impact, or deterioration of the coil.
In addition, since a separate member is additionally installed to relieve the tension that is applied to the coil, the size of the insulation cover of the resolver is increased and the manufacturing cost is also increased.
Further, with the addition of the separate member, work time is increased when the insulation cover is produced and the coil is wound on the terminal pins of a terminal part and therefore productivity is decreased.